1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a touch sensing system, and more particularly, to a touch controller capable of improving a sensing sensitivity of a touch sensing device, a touch sensing device including the touch controller, and a touch sensing method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A touch panel is an input device used by a user to input a command by selecting an indication displayed on a screen of a display device via one or more fingers or a touch pen. Since the touch panel enables the user to quickly and easily interact with the content displayed on the screen, compared to using a mouse or a keyboard, the touch panel is used in various display devices due to its increased convenience. In a capacitive touch panel, when a finger or a touch pen approaches or contacts the touch panel, a capacitance value of a plurality of sensing units included in the touch panel is changed. Thus, it is possible to sense the generation of a touch and a position of the touch using the changed capacitance value. However, noise in touch data received from the touch panel can cause an error in the generated position or prevent a touch from being registered. Thus, there is a need for a touch controller and method of driving the same that is less susceptible to the deleterious effects of noise.